Ikuto's Return
by TeamShikaIno
Summary: Ikuto returns from searching for his father. Now what will happen to when Amu sees him again. Amuto fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Ikuto Returns Part 1 **

_Normal POV_

She began to get ready to go out with her friends to Utua Hoshina's concert. She walks to her closet to decide what she is going to wear.

"UGH!," She says frustrated, " I have no idea what to wear. Miki do you think you could help me decide, your a lot better at this then I am." She said to her blue chara.

"Sure Amu." She says as she begins to sketch in her small sketch pad. "What about this?"

Amu's eyes light up brightly, "That's perfect Miki! You always have the best designs!"

Miki smiled brightly as she swiftly took her paint brush out and said, "Drew, draw, drawn!"

Suddenly the outfit sketched by Miki was on Amu. The outfit consisted of a black shirt that had "Love" written in a bold pink, a skirt the same color as the word written on her shirt, leggings that stopped a little above her knees that were black and white stripes, black boots that stopped a little above her ankle, and some fingerless pink gloves that went a bit above her elbow.

"Thank you so much Miki!" Amu said as she looked at the mirror observing the outfit.

After she finished observing the amazing outfit she went to her vanity and sat down to fix her hair. She put it up in a high pony tail with one of her usual X clips.

"There, ready!" Amu said and she looked in the mirror with a look of satisfaction.

Just then her mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Amu, come down, your friends are here."

"Coming Mama!" Amu yelled from her room. She quickly grabbed her bag and pouch for her charas' and their eggs then ran down stairs.

"Hi Amu-chi!" Yaya said while she ran and hugged Amu tightly.

"Hi...Yay...a" Amu said while struggling to breath.

"Hi Hinamori-san" Nagihiko said while smiling.

"Hi Amu" Rima said expressionlessly when everyone knew that she consider Amu to be her best friend.

"Hello Nagihiko and Rima!" Amu said while smiling brightly.

"Hello Amu-chan. You look great tonight" Tadase said with a light tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Oh... Hi.. Tadase-kun. Arigato!" Amu said while slightly blushing.

"What are we waiting for! I wanna to go to Utua's concert already! Let's go!" Yaya said while practically dragging Amu out the door by the arm.

"Yaya let go!" Amu said as Yaya was running quickly down the street with Amu's arm still in her grasp.

When they finally got to the concert Amu was exhausted because she had to keep up with Yaya or else she would have be dragged to the concert.

"Yay...a... why... wouldn't …. you... let... go... of … my ...arm?" Amu said while taking a breath after every word so she could regain her normal breathing.

"Sorry Amu-chi I just wanted to get to the concert quickly." Yaya said while staring at a poster for Utua's concert.

"Well you could of at least warned me before you practically dragged me here. Well never mind it doesn't matter anymore anyways." Amu said while quickly regaining her 'Cool'n'Spicy' attitude.

While looking at the concert hall she suddenly got a flashback of a certain cat-like boy confessing his love to Amu.

Ahh yes Ikuto Tsukiyomi, dark beauitful blue hair with the eyes to match. He was always so cool,calm, and let's not forget how much he loved to tease Amu. It's been a year since that confession which was also the day he left to go search for his father.

'I wonder what he is doing right now.' Amu began thinking,' Why am I think about him! After all those time he teased me and made me mad... why do I think about him? Maybe it's because even though he teased me and made me mad he was always there to catch me when I would fall and protect me when I needed someone too. But still why am I so worried about him? Could it be that I have feeli- not you do not have feelings for him you like Tadase remember?'


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto's Return Part 2

Normal POV

Right at that moment Yaya started talking to Amu.

"Amu!" Yaya said as she was waving her hand in front of Amu's face

"Huh..." Amu said as she snapped out of her daze "Oh sorry... What Yaya?" Amu said.

"I was just saying that we better get to our seats the concert's about to start!" Yaya yelled.

"Yeah we better get going Amu" Rima added

"Oh yeah that's right let's go! But please Yaya next time don't yell right in my ear." Amu said while holding her head and she felt a head ache starting.

Just as the group of guardians started walking in a cat-like boy watched from the top of a tree.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Ikuto-nya?" Yoru said to his bearer

"It has indeed..." Ikuto said as he watched Amu walk in with the rest of the guardians.

-After the concert-

"That was a great concert!" Yaya said happily.

"It was indeed... so glad we got to hang out with Utua as well" Amu said cheerfully.

"Yes it was indeed a great night." Rima said

"Definitely" Agreed Tadase and Nagihiko

"Well I've gotta head home because my parents want me home at a certain time." Amu said as she started to walk away.

"Bye Amu!" Her friend said in unison

"Bye!" Amu said as she waved to them while walking away.

-Time Skip to home – (Yes I like to time-skip when I can't figure out what to write lol)

"I'm home!" Amu yelled as she walked into the house.

"Welcome back Amu. How was the concert?" Her mother asked as she walked to Amu.

"It was awesome Mama. Utua sang beautifully!" Amu said. "I'm tired so I'm gonna head up to bed. Good night Mama." Amu said as she headed towards the stairs

"Good night Amu" Her mother said as she walked into the kitchen.

(In Amu's Room)

"Tonight was awesome I really enjoyed it." Amu said happily.

"So did we!" Her four charas said.

Amu began getting ready for bed. She changed into her usual pink and orange colored pajamas then proceeded to take her hair out of the pony tail. After she had finished getting ready for to go to sleep she walked over to her bed. Her charas had already went into their eggs and fell asleep.

"I'm so tired..." Amu said as she flopped herself on the bed.

"Aww really I was hoping you'd have time for a guest." A familiar voice said coming from the balcony of Amu's room.

Amu's became wide as she heard the familiar voice. _It couldn't be... _She got up quickly and turned towards the balcony.

"Ikuto!" Amu said as she stared at the familiar figure standing on the balconey.

"Aww have you missed me that much Amu?" Ikuto said as he smirked his usual smirk.

Amu's face quickly turned red from embarrassment and anger as she said, "NO! I hardly even knew you were gone." Amu said trying to hide her embarrassment.

Ikuto laughed mischievously.

"Oh so you didn't miss even a little?" Ikuto said while walking closer to Amu.

Amu started turning redder as she said while stuttering "N-n-no w-w-why w-w-would I?" Amu said while walking backwards every time Ikuto walked closer to her.

"Why are you stuttering so much Amu?" Ikuto asked as his smirk grew wider and he walked closer.

"I'm n-not s-st-stuttering!" Amu said as she kept walking backwards.

"Your still stuttering Amu." Ikuto stated with a sly smirk.

Suddenly, she was stuck because of her desk. In other words, Ikuto had her trapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Ikuto's Return Part 3

_**Amu's POV**_

"Uhh..." I said not really knowing what to do. What was he trying to pull? Was he going to kiss me? I just stood there staring into his eyes not knowing what to do then suddenly...

_**Ikuto's POV**_

...I can't hold it any longer. I burst out laughing. Seeing Amu so hopelessly embarrassed while blushing a shade of red that was almost like a tomato I can't help but laugh...

"Why are you so red Amu? Do you really like me that much?" I said teasingly while still chuckling a bit.

After I said that Amu snaps out of her trance and starts to look anger. Then she says,

"What! NO! I don't like you at all! In fact, I dislike you!' As she angrily turns to face the opposite direction of me.

I don't know why but I suddenly start feeling sad after hearing her say that she dislikes me. Although I'm sure she was joking that hurt a little...

"Well if that's true I guess I'll be on my way" I said as I turned to go. I was about to jump off of Amu's balcony when I hear...

"WAIT!" I turn around to look at the voice that called me. I'm trying my best to not smirk but it's very tempting at the moment.

"What? I thought you said you disliked me? If that's the case then why should I be here any long-" I was interrupted by two arms wrapping around me and embracing me in a hug. I just stood there shocked for a few moments then Amu began talking.

"Maybe dislike wasn't the right word. I like you but as a _friend _and a friend only. So don't you get any ideas!" Amu said putting emphasis on the friend word that I hated so much to hear from her. Because, I felt more than just friendship towards this girl that had her arms wrapped around me.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Ikuto's Return Part 4

_Ikuto's POV_

She began talking again which brought me abruptly out of my thoughts.

"Anyways, I haven't seen you in a year and I want to know how your trip went." She stated in a matter-of-fact way. After she finished talking, I realized she was still hugging me and decided that this was a perfect chance to tease her.

"Okay, fine I'll stay longer. I have a question though." With that she looked up at me. "I was wondering that if you only liked me as a friend, why are you still clinging to me like a fangirl?" I said with a smirk

With that her face turned bright red again. She quickly let go of me, crossed her arms, and turned her back towards me.

"I-I was j-just... IT DOESN'T MATTER!" She yelled. I chuckled and realized with her back towards me this would be the perfect time to make her blush even harder. I swiftly wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Or maybe it does matter and you do like me more than a friend." I whispered in her ear. Without giving her a chance to respond, I released her from my grasp then said,

"Well anyways you said you wanted to talk to me about what happened this past year right?"

_Amu's POV_

I was stunned even after he released me from his grasp. He spoke again after he said that but I didn't hear what he said.

"Amu" Ikuto said and I quickly realized he asked me something.

"Huh?" I said

"I said you wanted to hear what happened this past year right?" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face. He probably knew I was in a daze because of what he whispered in my ear. Gosh he can be so infuriating!

"Uh... yeah. Did you find your father?" I asked

"Yes." He said.

I waited for him to say more but he didn't.

"That's it? You aren't going to say anything else about it?" I inquired.

"All you asked was if I found my father." He said with a smirk.

"Well you know what I meant! Tell me more than that." I said getting slightly irritated.

He laughs.

"Okay well I found him in France performing at a theater. I found him after and asked him why he left Utua and I. He explained why but I still was angry with him for leaving us and it took me a while to forgive him. Anyways, we spent some time improving our relationship since I hadn't see him in so many years. Now we aren't getting in arguments every other minute but there are still some issues. Well he came back with me to see Utua after her concert tonight." He said

"Well I'm glad you found your father." I said

"Well someone was worried..." He said with a smirk. "Well I've got to go. I need to go see Utua before she hunts me down and glomps me. Bye." Ikuto said with a quick wave before he walked to the balcony.

"Bye..." I said then realizing he teased me about being worried I added "HEY I WASN'T WORRIED!"

He turned his head back towards me, smirked, then continued jumped off the balcony and started walking. He just makes me so mad! I have to say I'm glad he came to see me... wait what am I thinking!

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Ikuto's Return Part 5

Amu's POV

The Next Morning

At 7:00 a.m the alarm went off and Amu quickly slammed her hand on the snooze button.

"Amu-chan, if you don't get up you're going to be late-desu.." Suu said to Amu while trying get her up by tugging at her pajama sleeve of Amu's arm that was hanging off the bed.

"Suu I don't want to get up... I'm too tired." I mumbled as I covered my head with my pillow.

"Amu-chan Suu has a point you need to get up or you'll be late for school." Miki said while getting out of her blue egg and rubbing her eyes.

"Come on Amu-chan you can do it. Go, go, Amu-chan!" Ran said too enthusiastic for this early in the morning.

Ugh.. I hardly got any sleep last night because I kept thinking about Ikuto's visit. I don't know why I was thinking about it so much. I mean I did want to see him after all that time and came to visit me before Utua which was surprising to say the least. Well I don't know why I care anyways since I don't like him. I don't like him... right?

"Ugh alright alright" I said drowsily while trudging out of bed. I rubbed my eyes as I went to get my uniform out of my closet, then walked into the bathroom and dressed quickly. After I put my X clips in my hair, got my book bag, and headed downstairs.

"Morning Onii-chan" Ami said from the dining table. She, as well as mother and father, were sitting at the dining table.

"Good morning Amu." My parents said in unison.

"Good morning Ami, Papa, and Mama" I said while grabbing a piece of toast and heading for the door.

"You're only going to eat a piece of toast Amu?" Mama asked.

"Yes or I'll be late for school. Good bye." I said as I slipped my shoes on and walked out the front door.

"Cool'n'spicy" Her parents said loud enough she could hear it as she walked through the front gate.

"Ugh... that is getting seriously annoying." Amu said to her charas.

"Well you know Amu-chan you started it." Miki said,

"Don't remind me Miki... I'm too tired to be reminded of that horrible mistake." I mumbled.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Aww... why is my Amu so tired? Was she thinking about me all night?" The voice whispered in my ear. I knew exactly who it was. Ikuto.

"NO!" I said lying through my teeth, "And what the heck are you doing hugging me in public?" I said irritatedly.

"Oh so I can hug you when we are alone?" He whispered while laying his head on my shoulder.

"What... NO! You can't hug me at all! Let go!" I said while trying to get out of his tight grip but failing miserably.

"Aww... Amu why are you so cold to me all the time?" Ikuto said. He sounded a bit hurt but I just assumed he was teasing me.

"Because... you always tease me and make me mad. Anyways, I need to go to school so... LET GO!" I said.

"Alright I'll stop hugging you..." He let go but leaned his head close to my ear and whispered, "for now."

I didn't have to see him to know he was smirking.

"Y-you pervert!" I said and turned around to hit him but tripped over myself and ended up falling towards Ikuto and our lips met.

I realized what happened and pulled away as quickly as I could though my face was still only inches away from his.

He was wide-eyed for a moment then smirked and tried to kiss me again.

I backed away quickly and said.

"W-why the heck did you kiss me?"

"I didn't kiss you, you tripped and fell towards me."

"Well... why'd you try to kiss me after that kiss?" I asked him.

"Because..." he whispered in my ear, "I liked the first kiss and wanted another one."

I was completely in shock and just stood there dumb-founded.

"Amu" Ikuto says while waving his hand in front of my face. I still just stood there dumb-founded.

Since he knew that I wouldn't move he gave me a peck on the lips.

I quickly regained consciousness of the situation.

"Why did you kiss me again?" I said while I backed farther away from him.

"I told you," He started walking closer to me, " I liked the first kiss and I think you did too."

"W-what... I-I did not!" I yelled then looked at my watch and realized I only had five minutes to get to school "Shoot! Ikuto I can't deal with you now I'm going to be late for school!" I said as I started running towards school.

"Bye..." He said as he turned the opposite direction and walked away.

Ugh... that baka made me late...why'd he kiss me? I mean does he like me... no he was probably just teasing me... right?

Ikuto's POV

Well that was unexpected but I enjoyed it immensely even though she probably thinks it was just to tease her. I really do love her and I wish she loved me the same...


	6. Chapter 6

Ikuto's Return Part 6

While walking home...

Amu's POV

What the heck is wrong with Ikuto? Kissing me... I mean seriously I know he likes to tease me but isn't that a little far? Not to mention he made me late and since I couldn't focus during class... courtesy of the kiss... I got in trouble with Nikaidou-sensei and ended up having detention after class. I'll get you back for that Iku-

Just then she ran into a someone but not just anyone, the person she had been planning on paying back for the trouble she got into. Ikuto.

"Hey watch where you're go-" She stopped after she looked up and saw Ikuto standing there.

"I need to watch where I'm going?" He starts smirking, "I believe you are the one that ran into me."

Gosh... that smirk... I want to wipe it off his condescending little head!

"Well I-I... IT DOESN'T MATTER!" I say then walk around him and start walking away hoping the pest will leave me alone.

Sadly, I do not get my wish and his follows me like a stray cat. Ironic isn't it?

Well anyways, I start walking faster but, of course, he easily matches my speed and is now at my side.

"Weren't you going the other direction?" I ask.

"Yes" was all he said.

"Well... why aren't you going that direction now?" I ask annoyed.

He leans close to my ear and whispers,

"Because I'd rather be with you."

My face immediately turns a tomato red, then I quickly push him away.

"Well I'd rather be without you. You got me in trouble today!" I say trying to regain my composure so I can look irritated.

"Oh really... how's that?" He ask.

"I was late to class! Then I got in trouble because I was zoning out thinking about you!" I cover my mouth knowing I just royally messed up.

"Oh, you were thinking about me?" He smirks, "Did you miss that much Amu?"

"NO! I was j-just thinking about how mad I was about YOU kissing ME!" I say hoping it'll shut him up.

Of course it wouldn't. At this point, we have stopped walking and he is in front of me leaning towards me so our faces are inches apart.

"Aww Amu, you know you liked it" He said. I could feel his breath which made me shiver despite my determination to stay calm.

"N-no I didn't!" I say then quickly turn my face away. I should have known that was a bad idea. I'm sure you know what happened. Yep. He bite my ear. I jumped and quickly take a few steps back.

"PERVERT!" I yell.

"I'm not the pervert here. I mean YOU were the one thinking about the kiss all day." Ikuto says smirking the whole time.

"W-well I was just caught off guard is all! Anyways I need to get home I don't have time to talk to you. I don't want to be late AGAIN because of you!" I say then start walking away. I look back to see if he is following, luckily he isn't but he still has that smirk on his face.

"See you later, Amu." He says with the smug smirk of his.

Gosh I hate that smirk, although it's kind of cute... WHAT AM I SAYING!

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Ikuto's Return Part 7

Amu's room...

Amu's POV

I go quickly to my room without saying anything to my parents and Ami, then quickly flop myself on my bed.

I proceed to put a pillow over my face and scream in it to let out some stress.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Ran says as she floats over to her bearer.

"Ikuto kissed me... twice..." Amu mutters, pillow still covering her face.

"He kissed you on the cheek twice?" The charas screamed in unison.

"Stop screaming," I muttered "...and no... he kissed me on the...the...lips" She said.

"On the lips! It's an adult world-desu" Suu said.

"Aww I wish I was there I could have drawn that moment!" Miki said.

"Go! Go! Amu-chan!" Ran said.

Seriously what's wrong with my charas?

Just then I heard a knock at my balcony window. I lift my pillow off my head to see who it was though I already know who it is. I mean who else goes to my balcony but him. Sure enough, it was Ikuto.

"Go away!" I yell then cover my face with my pillow again.

Sadly, the knocking continues and I'm about ready to to burst, it suddenly stops. I thought that was really weird til a felt something wrap it's arms around me. I was completely stunned at first, then I remembered I forgot to lock the balcony door. What a baka I am!

"Ikuto... LET GO!" I say or rather yell.

"Aww why Amu? You're so warm... and I just want to hold you." He whispers into my ear.

"I-Ikuto please let go!" I say once again.

I heard him sigh a bit and then he released me.

"What ever you wish... Amu..." He says then gets up off my bed. I do the same but make sure to have a lot of space between us.

"Why are you here anyways?" I asked regaining my memory of how annoyed I am with him right now.

"Just came to visit. Am I not allowed to?" He ask.

"You weren't allowed to in the first place." I say matter-of-factly.

"Eh... allowed... not allowed.. same difference..." He says nonchalantly.

"Anyways... there's got to be a better reason for you coming here so what is it?" I ask.

"There really isn't a reason." He says then starts walking closer. "Although... I do want to kiss you again." He says, a smirk spreading across he face which I knew could only mean trouble.

"W-why would you want to kiss me? I mean I know you like to tease me but seriously isn't kissing me a little too far?" I ask.

"I thought I told you already. I liked the kisses." He says, leaning his head down towards my face so they are only inches apart. "And... I like you."

"Ikuto stop. This is going too far. I mean seriously don't say things you don't mean" I saw turning my face trying to hide my blush.

"But I do mean it Amu..." He says while gently grabbing my chin and turning my face towards his.

"W-what?" I ask shocked.

"I do like you...a lot." He pauses, "I mean do you think all that teasing was just for fun? I mean sure it's really fun to tease you because you're so cute when you blush but... I really do like you." He says.

"How am I suppose to know if that's true or not?" I snap back. "I mean you tease me so much I'm never sure if you're being serious or just teasing me!"

"Amu." He starts to look serious. "I'm not joking or teasing you right now. I'm dead serious."

"Bu-" I'm cut off before I could say anything by a now smirking Ikuto.

"You said you wanted to know how you could tell if I was serious or teasing right?" He says while leaning his face even closer to mine. "Well let's see if this shows you..." He whispers.

Then before I could even ask what he was talking about, he kisses me. It isn't like the kiss, rather kisses, before it's different. It's lasting longer and it more...intense.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Ikuto's Return Part 8

Ikuto's POV

I released Amu from the kiss and she looks completely stunned.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." I say smirking a little. She's still speechless and blushing madly. She looks so cute when she's like that.

"As cute as you look with that clueless expression and bright blush on your cheek, I'd really like you to snap out of it Amu." I say waving my hand in front of her head.

Saying that seemed to do the trick because she began to speak or rather stutter.

"I-Ikuto..." Amu paused, "Why did you k-kiss me l-like that?"

"Didn't we already go through this Amu?" I say while wrapping my arms around her and leaning towards her ear, "I like you... or rather... I love you." I say to her.

"L-love me?" Amu said.

"Yes I love you and I'm not lying or teasing you Amu. I really love you." I pause, "And... I hope you feel the same way. Do you?" I say tilting her head upward so I can look straight in her eyes. She avoids eye contact though.

"I-I don't know" She pauses, "To be honest Ikuto I'm really confused about this...I really need some time to process all this."

My heart sinks and I let go of Amu. I just confessed my love, actually letting my true feelings out for the first time in I think my whole life, and get this? I don't think I can take this. It hurts, too much.

"Oh" I pause, "Well I guess I'll leave and let you think." I say as a turn around.

Amu POV

"Okay... bye Ikuto." I say as he looks at me one more time with sadness in his eyes and then he leaves.

I crawl into my bed and clutch onto my pillow. I can't believe it. Ikuto loves me? It's unreal. I mean after all this time he picks now to confess. I'm so unsure now. I mean I like Tadase right? I mean after all we've been through


	9. Chapter 9

Ikuto's Return Part 9

-The Next Morning-

Amu POV

"I love him... I love him not... I love him... I love him not..." Amu proceeds to mumble while sleeping.

Suddenly, her alarm blares.

"I LOVE HIM!" She screams as she wakes up. She quickly covers her mouth realizing she just screamed that.

"You love who-desu?" Suu says as she rubs her eyes.

"Um...um..." Amu looks around til she shots one of her stuffed animals then says, "I love my bear named ...uh... Beary" She says quickly turning her face the other direction.

"Nice try Amu... but who were you REALLY talking about?" Miki says.

"I-I don't know... I think I'm in love with... Ikuto" Amu stated while saying the last part very lowly.

"You are in love with..Ikuto!" Her three charas gasped in unison.

"NO...well... I don't know...UGH I'M CONFUSED!" Amu said as she slammed her head into her pillow.

"I thought you liked Tadase, Amu-chan" Ran stated.

"Well... I think that was a crush... but with Ikuto... I think it's...it's … love." Amu says while lifting up her head off the pillow, blushing a little.

"Amu-chan's in love-desu!" Suu says while dancing around Amu in a circle. Soon after, Miki and Ran join in.

"A-mu-chan's in love with I-ku-to" They start ranting while circling Amu head.

"Would you knock it off!" Amu yells while a massive blush covers her cheeks. The charas instantly shut up and hide in their eggs mumbling about how Amu-chan's in denial.

"I'm not in denial... okay so maybe I do l-l-love him." Amu said while blushing even harder than before.

"And so the heroine admits her undying love, the story is reaching it's climax!" Miki says in a rather triumphant tone, as if she knew that Amu loved Ikuto before Amu knew it herself.

"Uh... I hate to kill this joyous moment, you are going to be late for school Amu-chan." Ran chimes in.

Amu quickly looks at the clock and realizes she only has ten minutes to get ready and go to school.

"Shoot! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Amu yells while jumping off her bed, grabbing her uniform, and running into her bathroom to change.

As soon as Amu gets out of the bathroom she jets down the stairs, grabs a piece of toast while saying bye to her family, then quickly opens the door and starts running with her charas quickly following behind her.

"Amu what you going to do now that you finally have figured out your feelings-desu?" Suu ask Amu.

"Well..." Amu starts, "I guess I'll try to find him after school." She says and then all talking ceases as she starts running faster.

3:00 p.m

-Ikuto's POV-

"Ikuto, Ikuto get up-nya." Yoru says while poking his bearer's, who is asleep on a park bench, forehead.

"Yoru stop bugging me." Ikuto says while trying to flick Yoru away.

"Why are you acting like this-nya? What happened at Amu's house-nya?" Yoru ask Ikuto.

"I told her that I loved her, but she was still confused about if she liked Tadase or not. Now shut up and let me sulk..."

"Sheesh you are showing a lot more emotions today-nya but I can't believe you finally confessed. Amu and Ikuto sitting in a tree... k-i-s-s-i-" I quickly swat Yoru before he finishes, as it would hurt me more to hear that when I don't even know that she likes me at all.

"Ow-nya." Yoru says while rubbing his head. I get off the bench and start wandering the park wondering why I ever opened my stupid mouth. She probably hates me now.

Somewhere else in the park...

Amu's POV

Where is he? I mean he is usually here when he isn't bugging or teasing me. I hope he isn't mad at me. I hope I didn't just ruin any chances of seeing him again because I want to see him. I'm such a baka! I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner, because I finally realized that as much as he annoys and teasing me, I love that baka.

As she thinks that she runs into someone, but it's not just anyone. It's Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto." Amu says surprised that she finally found him, she stares into his deep violet eyes.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Ikuto's Return Part 10- Final Part

Amu's POV

Staring into his eyes I'm at a lost for words. Why is it so hard to say it? It's three simple words but yet I'm having a hard time saying anything.

"Amu...uh... about last night-" Ikuto started but I cut him off.

"I-Ikuto... let me talk please" I begin nervously, "I've figured out my f-feelings-"

"I know, I know, you love kiddy-king. I shouldn't have said anything, it was a stupid mistake. So just forget I every opened my big mout-" I cut Ikuto off by grabbing his shirt and making our lips meet. My eyes are closed so I'm not sure what he reaction is but I'm pretty sure it's shock. The kiss last for a few seconds then I like go of his shirt and started speaking.

"I told you not to interrupt me," I begin saying to the completely stunned Ikuto. "Anyways... no I don't love Tadase. I don't think I've ever felt that deeply about him, I believe it was only a small crush. With you... it's different. My heart races every time I see you. I blush madly when you come close to me. I felt like I was going to faint when you kissed me. Those things you don't feel with a small crush or any type of crush for that matter. You only feels those things...when... when you're in l-love. I-I love you Ikuto."

He doesn't move or say anything. He just stares.

"U-uhh... I-Ikuto now is not the time to act stunned and speechless. Please say something." I say blushing madly since I just admitted all my feelings to Ikuto.

He still is silent and frozen.

"Ikuto! Say something befor-" Suddenly, one Ikuto's arm wraps around my waist, while the other pulls my head towards his, then our lips met. He keeps pulling me closer while deepening the kiss. At first, I was stunned, then I started kissing him back. After a while we had to part for air. Then suddenly we heard …. i-is that applause? We both looked towards the direction of the noise.

All the past and present guardians were standing there, along with Utua who, might I add, was holding Kukai's hand with their fingers intertwined.

"Well it's about time you two." says Kukai breaking the silence.

"What do you mean it's about time?" I yell at him while blushing.

"Well we all knew you two liked each other! Even Tadase knew." Yaya adds while Tadase is nodding in agreement.

I stare dumbfounded, while blushing like crazy.

Ikuto's POV

I look at Amu who is at my side now. Amu's blushing crazy right now. She's so cute when she's embarrassed. I can't believe this is happening. Amu really loves me back. Maybe telling her my feelings wasn't such a bad idea. I grab her hand and intertwine are fingers making her blush even harder.

"So how did you guys know where we would be anyways?" I ask because it really is weird that they knew where we would be at.

"We didn't. We were all hanging out here and then we spotted you two staring at each other. We assumed the moment had finally come so we came over here quickly to witness it" Utua says, then adds, "Amu you stutter a lot."

"I-I d-do n-not!" Amu yells.

"Sure you don't..." Utua remarks sarcastically. It's then that I notice she is holding Kukai's hand.

"So...Utua." She looks at me "When did you and Kukai start dating and how come I didn't know?" I say smirking. She instantly blushes. I'm too good a this.

"U-uh well... a week before you got back..." Utua says.

"And neither of you told me!" Amu yells.

"Well...I guess we just forgot." Kukai says rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you obviously told everyone else but me!" Amu says turning a little red from being mad. I like her better when she red from blushing so I think I'll fix that. I quickly turn her face toward mine and peck her on the lips. That did the trick, she quickly starts blushing crazily.

Amu's POV

Gosh he just had to make me blush.

"Well... we are going to go now. You guys can come if you want. Utua's having a concert in a couple of hours so we'd thought we'd hang out til then, unless you two want some alone time" Rima said, smirking a little at me. I'll get her back for that.

"Sure will go with you guys." I say.

"Okay let's go then." Kukai says and begins walking with Utua. The rest start walking as well which is when I notice Nagihiko holding Rima's hand. Did everyone start dating and forget to tell me?

I begin to start walking when suddenly I pulled back by Ikuto wrapping his arms around me. He then leans to my ear and whispers,

"By the way Amu. I win the bet"

"W-what?" Then I remember the bet he made at the airport telling me to prepare myself because he was going to make me fall in love with him. I smirk. "Oh I guess you do."

He then turns me around kisses me deeply again and then grabs my hand and we start walking to catch up with the others.

I can't believe I let him win but... I'm glad I did.


End file.
